fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hal Mason
Hal Mason is a Scout for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story 'Pre Retreat From Boston' Prior to the invasion, Hal Mason was a junior at a high school in Somerville, MA. He played lacrosse for the school. However after the aliens invaded, took up arms along with his dad to defend his family, becoming a scout for the Massachusetts Militia. He took two blows early on however as his mom is killed and his younger brother, Ben, is captured by the enemy. He has become determined to find him though and bring him home. 'The Retreat from Boston' Six months later, the Massachusetts Militia is attempting to keep Boston from being occupied, with very little success. Hal and his father, Tom, are attempting to scavenge food in a suburb of Boston called Back Bay, when Mechs, the alien's robot killing machines, begin to take down resistance members. Hal and Tom grab a food cart and begin to wheel it down the street and Hal unknowingly becomes targeted by a Mech, saved only when his dad pushes him out of the way, saving his life at the cost of the valuable food. They continue to duck and cover behind cars as they run to the barricade further down the road. Resistance members give them cover fire as they dive through a hole to the other side. However, the victory is short lived as the Mech fires a missile blowing up the barricade and killing the resistance members on top. Shaken up by the explosion, Hal is quickly pulled to his feet by his dad and dragged into a store to hide They then witness Skitters hunting down a young wounded teenager strapping him up with a harness. Hal attempts to bolt but Tom grabs him and pulls him out the back door, recognizing that the position is lost. As they duck out the back they run into another squad led by Cpt. Weaver who informs them that the Skitters and Mechs had taken most of the Commons and that they were to fall back. His dad argues that to lose this part of town will be to lose the city which Weaver says he knows but can't do anything about it. Suddenly, an alien ship flies over head and drops a bomb on Southern Boston. As they feel the back blast, another resistance fighter hysterically runs towards them screaming that South Boston is lost. They quiet her before she attracts Skitters and they begin their retreat back to the Militia HQ. As they arrive back at the base, they are joined by Jimmy Boland, another fighter in the 2nd Mass. He asks about casualties, and Hal informs him of Cpt. Jameson's death, which Jimmy points out, leaves the 2nd Mass leaderless. Later, as Anne Glass is informing Tom of Matt's progress in Art Therapy and showing him a picture he drew of his entire family, Hal comments that that looks nothing like him, in a joking manner. Later, Hal assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, he and others began moving guns and ammo while listening to war stories from Anthony and Click. The main story told was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who were cornered by a Skitter and managed to killed it with two bullets from point blank range. As the story winds down, Hal begins staring at the Mothership in Boston, which hadn't moved since yesterday. Hal says he wants to get inside and kill the leader of the aliens, causing others to say their own ideas. Tom adds some ideas that has worked from history, such as tunneling underneath it. However, Anthony stops him, telling him to stop with the history lesson, and they all go back to work. Hal asks his dad if he thinks it would work, and Tom tells him that it has in the past. Hal, a bit embarrassed by his dad, asks him to back off a bit with the history lessons when they're around others. Tom understands and agrees. Later that night, Hal is talking with another Scout from the 2nd, Karen Nadler, who is also his girlfriend. As they are discussing different motorcycles that they use for scouting, Lourdes approaches him, wondering if he wants some food and that she was worried about him. He accepts it kindly, and tells her not to worry about him. She smiles and says she is glad that he's okay and walks away. As Hal begins to eat, Karen mocks Lourdes by saying her last sentence over, albeit in a snarkier tone, causing Hal to grin. Gallery Hal Mason 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Teenager Category:Scouts